Dramione: Lost in Love
by LoonyLunaLove
Summary: What will happen when Granger and Malfoy are paired together in their final year. Head Boy and Head Girl. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hermione's POV**  
I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Wandering down the train until I reached the front. The carriage labelled Heads Carriage. I was Head Girl and unfortunately for me, Draco was Head Boy. He was already sitting in the carriage, reading a book. I entered.

"Hello Malfoy"

"Good Morning Granger."

I was puzzled for once, he had called me by my name.

"I have changed Granger, and I have an offer. Since we are going to be spending a fair amount of time together. I suggest we get along for the sake of our grades."

"I agree but I would rather you use my first name."

"Ok Hermione."

I sat down and pulled out my book.

Half way into the journey, Draco had placed his book down and decided to try and make conversation.

"How was your summer Hermione?"

I loved the way he said my name. It sounded so nice.  
"Well, I spent most of the summer alone. And the remaining time with Ron, and Harry."

"Of course, you did," he scoffed.

"So how was your summer Draco?"

"My family are under house arrested and have practically disowned me after certain events."

I remembered back.  
*_flashback*_

_Draco, Lucius shouted from across the courtyard. Draco stood firm where he was. "Draco come", his mother whispered._

_Still no movement, until his lips moved. "That isn't be I belong on this side. I am not like you whether you like it or not."_

_His mother shrieked, "Draco don't do this." Tears began rolling down her face. Draco, his father shouted more sternly. "No father, I will not end up as a failure like you." He whispered._

_*end of flashback*_

He really had changed, and I was grateful.

"That was very brave of you."

"I don't need your praise. I was sick of living a lie."

"Fine."

I went back to reading my book, hoping he would do the same however his gaze contiuned to watch me. My cheeks flushed.

**Draco's POV**  
Her cheeks flushed as I watched her. She really was stunning especially in her muggle clothing. Her curves were shown off with them unlike her unflattering robes. I smirked realising the effect my gaze had on her and picked my book up.

We pulled into the station, and got off. She instantly started helping the first years and I followed her lead. Most of the Slytherins had blanked me since those certain events. Afterwards, she pulled her trunk into the remaining carriage and I followed in after.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it." I heard her soft and tender voice utter.

"I guess so."

"What subjects are you taking?"

"Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. How about you?"

"All the same plus Arithmancy. What do you hope to achieve after Hogwarts?"

"I am hoping to become a Healer. What about you?"

She smiled and replied, "I didn't you would go into something like that. I would like to go into Magical Law Enforcement"

I chuckled, "I am honestly not surprised of course you would go into something like that."

We soon arrived and Hogwarts. We were about to walk into the Great Hall together.

When there was a voice shouting.

"What are you doing with that bloody git for Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Draco's POV**  
Hermione turned around, and saw Ron.

"Draco is Head boy, I thought I already told you that."

"No you didn't. And since when did you start calling Malfoy, Draco."

"Since the Battle."

Ron's eyes clouded over with sadness and anger. He turned to me and said, "You stay away from my girlfriend."

I put my hands up, and spoke, "Ok. I will remember that for the future."

**Hermione's POV**

Ron walked into the Great Hall leaving me and Draco standing there. I looked over at Draco and saw him looking at me. I nodded my head and we walked into the Great Hall together. I walked towards the Gryffindor table as he walked to the Slytherin. I saw the astonished faces of many people in the hall. Few people had seen the bravery of Draco and many had only heard the rumours. Nobody liked to talk about it and that was understandable.

I sat down next to Ginny. McGonagall started to speak.  
"As you all now there are more students than last year. There are the eight years and everybody else is repeating the year otherwise. I would like to announce that Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. "

The sorting ceremony was about to begin, when the sorting hat burst into song.

After all the sorting and the dinner, I started to ushered the first years to bed. I saw Draco doing the same. I called over to him, "I will do the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws." He nodded and continued on.

**Draco's POV**  
I took all the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins to their dormitories. I walked back to meet Hermione and McGonagall to be shown to our common room. I arrived and they were both waiting patiently.

"Follow me. I am glad you have put your differences aside to get along and carry out your duties. I hope your example can encourage younger students to have a more inter-house interaction."

We followed her, until we stood outside a portrait of Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Usually you would have the common room in a different place but due to their beginning a number of extra students, this will be your dormitory and common room. Dumbledore kindly asked for his portrait to be the doorway, the password is Lemon drops."

I nodded and heard Hermione chuckle lightly. I would have to remember to ask her about that.

Hermione entered and I followed. A gasp left my lips, there was a broad bookshelf on one side with two sofas and a table. There were two doors lightly off towards our dormitories. I opened the door closest to me and saw a Gryffindor themed room, with a four poster bed with red and gold curtains. She had opened the other door and saw a similar room but Slytherin themed. We swapped rooms.  
I opened a door to which I presumed lead to the bathroom which indeed it did. I saw Hermione, standing at the door of my room.

"Stunning isn't it?" She said

"Indeed, especially the bookcase. Everything we need. And an individual bathroom each."

She nodded. "I no longer need to go to the library because I have everything here."

I chuckled, "Why were you laughing earlier?"

"Lemon drops were Dumbledore's favourite muggle sweet and happen to be one of mine."

I smiled.

**Hermione's POV**  
I saw him smile at the mention of my favourite muggle sweets. I turned around and walked back to my room, and started to unpack. I picked up a book and walked into the common room.

Draco was sitting there. He spoke, "Do you want to play 20 questions? I hardly know anything about you and we will be spending a fair amount of time together."

I nodded. "What is your favourite colour?"

"Green but more of an emerald colour. You?"

His answer surprised me. "Red but bright red, similar to the sun rising." I answered.

"Favourite food?"

Uhm. I said biting my lip. "I don't have one. How about you?"

"Well, I love a good apple crumble. The Hogwarts elves make the best."

I nodded in agreement and replied "The Hogwarts Elves can cook, they make some of the best foods."

We carried on playing until we had to go on our rounds.

Firstly we went to Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw then Slytherin and finally Gryffindor. We walked into the common room and I saw Ron kissing Lavender.  
I saw Draco glance at me with a look of concern.

"Everyone should be going to bed since we have our first classes tomorrow."

Ron broke away from Lavender.  
"Hermione what are you doing here?"

I replied. "I am on my rounds, now if you will excuse me. I should be getting back to my common room. And by the way we are over Ronald."

I walked out shortly followed by Draco. When I arrived back in the common room, the tears started to flow.

**Draco's POV**  
"Hermione. It will be alright. He doesn't deserve you if he is going to cheat on you."  
I whispered and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed against my chest. After a while the sobbing stopped and she was breathing quietly. I looked down and saw her sleeping on my chest. Her face was so relaxed and all the worry lines from years of stress had gone. Her hair fell across her face and she looked so peaceful. I scooped her up bridal style and took her to her room. I tucked her under the duvet and she continued to sleep. I closed the door and went into my room and fell asleep with the image of her sleeping on my chest.

I woke up the next morning and pulled on my robes. I walked into the common room and Hermione was sitting there reading a book. Her eyes were slightly red but I knew she would be alright eventually.

"You coming for breakfast Hermione."

"No. Already had some. I have your timetable here. I got them off McGonagall this morning."

I picked up my timetable and went to the Great Hall. I sat down with the other Slytherins. I ate while everybody else got their timetables. I picked up my bag along with the timetable. I walked out of the hall after picking at my food. I couldn't get Hermione out of my head. Harry walked over and said "Where is Hermione?"

"When I left she was in the common room still. The password is lemon drops, if you want to go and see here. But don't tell anyone else. I don't want a ton of you people in the common room." I whispered.

Harry walked off.

**Harry's POV**

After I asked Draco about Hermione. I went straight to their common room, and it was empty. I glanced at the clock and realised she had probably already gone to Potions which was the first class of the day. I left her common room and walked to the dungeons. I went outside but I didn't see Hermione with everybody else. Normally she was the first person to class. We all entered the dungeon and she wasn't sitting there. I looked at the board and there was a seating plan. Brilliant I thought. I was with Ron. She walked in chatting with Professor Snape. I raised an eyebrow.

Hermione walked over and sat next to Draco. Ron greeted me when he entered.

"Hey Harry."

"Ron."

"Don't tell me you're pissed at me for hurting Hermione."

"Ron, she was her bloody girlfriend. My best friend and she sees you making out with another girl when your are meant to be dating. Does Hermione really mean that little to you."

"It wasn't want it seemed Harry. Lavender came onto me."

"Don't try and defend yourself you didn't try to stop her from breaking up with you."

"She is the one hanging around with Malfoy."

"Get over yourself Ron. They're coming to be paired together for everything as well as sharing a common room."

"Bloody hell Harry, I thought you would support me."

"You hurt Hermione and she has been through a lot Ron. Let's just get on with the Potion already."

I worked with Ron despite the fact he had broken Hermione's heart. I knew things had been rough but that didn't mean he had to break up with her in that manner.

**Ron's POV**

I heard Hermione's chuckle as we were working through the Potion. I looked up and saw Malfoy and Hermione laughing. Jealousy bubbled up inside me, I clenched my fists and furiously chopped the roots. I noticed a pink tinge on Hermione's cheeks as she and Malfoy exchanged conversation. I was seething inside and I could longer contain it. I slammed my fists against the worktop knocking my textbook and parchment off as well as smashing a bottle of ink. Everyone eye's turned towards me.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley, and an extra three inches of parchment on your essay."

Brilliant just what I wanted, extra work on the first day. Harry glared at me and Hermione rolled her eyes. She and Malfoy were something I wasn't comfortable seeing, he was a bloody git.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ron's POV**

At lunch I sat down and started to eat. Hermione walked in and grabbed a seat nearby.

"Hermione, can we go somewhere we can talk?" I asked her.

Hermione replied "No if you have something to say then say it now."

"Hermione please." I begged.

"I am listening so if you want to talk then I suggest you start now."

"I am sorry Hermione. Lavender came onto me."

"Don't try and make excuses. Either way I don't really care. You hurt me and this isn't the first time. I have had enough."

"Hermione please just give me another chance."

"Ron I have given you too many chances already. It is over for good."

Hermione got up and walked out of the hall, taking her bag with her. I signed, and glanced back at my food.

**Hermione's POV**

I left the Great Hall, leaving Ron sitting there after his poor attempt at trying to win me back. If we wanted me back then he was going to have try harder.

I went back to the common room. I had a few free periods before I any classes and I wanted to get ahead. I placed all my things out on the small table and duplicated the table as I know we would be needing both of them. Draco walked in.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Draco."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ahead on my work."

"Ok. I was going to do the same. Wait I swear we only had one table?"

"We did but I duplicated it because I thought you would need one."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem."

Draco sat down next to me and spread out all of his things and started to work. We both spend half of the afternoon, working away. Only moving to get books from the shelves. I glanced at the clock and saw I had 10 minutes until my next class. I waved my wand and everything went into a nice pile and onto the bookcase. I grabbed the textbooks I needed and placed them into my bag.

"Draco. We have class in 10 minutes."

"Oh. What class?"

"Charms."

"Ok, wait for me, I just need to get my books and some new parchment from my trunk."

"Ok, sure but you need to hurry. I don't want to be late."

Draco quickly ran to his dormitory. He came out and put everything into his bag, put it over his shoulder and joined me by the exit.

"Ladies first."

I chuckled, "Thank you."

We both started to walk to Charms, when Draco tripped down the stairs. I burst out laughing and had to grip onto the staircase. He looked up at me his face red with embarrassment.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"Let's go to Charms before we are late."

Draco picked up his bag and we continued to walk to Charms. I giggled as we went on our way.

We got to class a few minutes late.

"Malfoy, Granger may I ask why you are late?"

"Draco had a slight accident on the way here." I answered. McGonagall nodded and we took our seats at the front.

"Nice way to embarrass me."

"What else was I meant to say?"

"That we were shagging somewhere."

I slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch. I was only joking."

"Next time keep your dirty mind to yourself."

**Draco's POV**

"Nice way to embarrass me."

"What else was I meant to say?"

"That we were shagging somewhere."

I slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch. I was only joking."

"Next time keep your dirty mind to yourself."

I chuckled to myself and glanced at Hermione. She was laughing and smiling with her hair falling out her face. Her cheeks were slightly flustered from my comment. She looked extremely attractive.

The class started and I couldn't get the image of Hermione laughing out of my head. Class finished and we got another long essay to complete. This year was going to be a lot harder than I thought. We had NEWTs and all the Head boy duties I had on top.

Me and Hermione went back to the common room and resumed our work. When the clock strikes 7pm.

"Hermione, it is dinner time."

"Let me just finish this."

I stood there patiently waiting for her to finish. She placed her quill down and put the top on the bottle of the ink. I let her leave first then followed her. Talking to her along the way. A friendship was beginning to be formed between the two of us. We entered the Great Hall and went our separate ways. She sat down next to Ginny and sat talking to her. I watched her conversing with her friends.

She always looked so pretty laughing and joking with her friends. I watched her throughout my dinner and left once I had finished. I saw Harry leaving at the same time as me.

"Malfoy" I heard Harry shout at me.

I turned around. "Potter how may I help you?"

"Don't hurt Hermione. It is clear how much she means to you in the short period of time you have been friends. I just don't want her to get hurt again. She has been through enough already this year."

"I have no intention of hurting her, she deserves someone who will not do that. Unfortunately I am not that person."

"She cares for you even though she doesn't admit it. She understands you in more ways than one and I know she is trying to hide her feelings but try and get her to open up. She has nightmares and cries herself to sleep, although she will never admit it. Help her Draco, Hermione trusts you."

I nodded and replied "I will try Harry. And let's call a truce for Hermione."

"Ok Draco."

Harry walked away and so did I. I went to the library and borrowed a few books to use for the essays we had to complete. I then proceeded to go back to the Common Room. I sat down and continued with my essays before I dozed off.

**Hermione's POV**

I left the Great Hall and went back to the common room where I found Draco had dozed off on the couch. I chuckled and started to work on my essays. Once I had finished it was time for our rounds. I moved over to Draco. I shook his arm gently and whispered "Draco, wake up. It is time to go on our rounds." He murmured. I whispered again "Draco wake up before I slap you." He jolted up and said "You would not slap me."

I chuckled. "Come on we have our rounds to make. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes thank you. Let us be going."

We wandered around the castle checking each common room as we went. After we had finished we went back to the common room.

"I spoke to Harry today." Draco said to me.

"You did. What about?"

"You."

"What did he say?"

"You had nightmares."

"Uhm. Yeh."

"It is okay. I have them too. If you even want to talk I am here."

"Thanks Draco, but I will be fine."

"If you ever need to talk to someone then I am here for you."

"I know. I am going to go to bed if you don't mind."

I walked into my room and pulled on my pjs. I slipped into the bed and pulled the duvet over me resting my head on the pillow I signed.

**Draco's POV**

I decided to go to bed after Hermione left. I slept. I woke in the bed of the night, hearing Hermione scream. I ran into her room and she was thrashing about, screaming and crying in her sleep. I walked over and held her tightly, and whispered until she calmed down.

"Draco" She croaked.

"Shhh. It is alright. Your save."

I pulled her closer to me, her head resting against my chest. I pulled the duvet over us. "Go to sleep Hermione, you are safe now." She went back to sleep, her head covering my bare chest. I stroked her hair and wiped away her tears from her face. I soon dozed off too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up the next morning, with Draco's arms grabbed around me. I whispered his name gently and he began to stir. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked him politely.

"You had a nightmare."

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Stop asking me if I do." I snapped at him. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my uniform before stomping out of the common room. I entered the Great Hall with all the early starters and began to start eating breakfast. Shortly after Draco entered. He walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hermione. I understand it is nothing to be afraid off."

"I know Draco but doesn't mean it doesn't frighten me."

"I am here for you, if you ever need anything ever Hermione."

We both sat there in silence as we ate our breakfast. More and more people began to come into the Great Hall, most ignored Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table but some gave him random glances. Soon Harry and Ron walked in along with Ginny and Luna. I beckoned Luna over to the table.

They all sat down with us. Ron glared at Draco and spoke "What are you doing here?" Before Draco could speak because I butted in, "Because I said he could. We are all friends here."

Ron ignored me and ate. Draco conversed with Harry and Neville. While I spoke to Luna and Ginny.

Afterwards I went to my classes leaving Draco behind with Harry.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione left the Great Hall and I sat there with Harry discussing Quidditch. Despite the past events we managed to get along because of Hermione

"She had a nightmare last night."

"No wonder she is a snappy mood." Harry replied.

"Has she ever told you about it?"

"I only know it is to do with Bellatrix, and that entire evening. Apart from that then she will not say anything else."

"Oh god. I wish I could change the events of that evening."

Draco's face fell realising how much that must have hurt her. The images began to reply over and over in his mind.

_*Flashback*_

_Hermione's arms were tied to the floor. Bellatrix was leaning over her carefully craving MUDBLOOD into the side of her arm. She lay there with tears rolling down her face. Her voice hoarse from screaming as she croaked "Please, please, stop." Over and over again._

_The knife ran all over her body, making more and more cuts as her blood flowed onto the floor. Draco, Fenir, Lucius and Narcissa stood around as Hermione lay limply on the floor, blooding surrounding her, slowly taking up more and more of the floor._

_Hermione continued to beg as Bellatrix carried on. Suddenly stopping and walking away. Exiting the room, before coming back with a wand._

_Putting the wand at Hermione, Bellatrix screamed "Cruico." Hermione slumped into the floor and began thrashing and screaming. Her eyes tightly shut, tears rolling down her face as she screamed louder and louder until you could only hear her voice feeling the room._

_Draco glanced at his feet unable to watch. He looked up and slowly uttered "Stop!"_

_Bellatrix looked at Draco and whispered "Why?"_

_He replied "She would have confessed something by now if there was anything."_

_Bellatrix walked away and cursed her again. She thrashed and screamed even more until he couldn't bare to watch. He left the room unable to get out the images of her out of his head._

_*End of flashback*_

Draco snapped out of his daydream. Grabbing his bag, he ran out of the Great Hall and chased after Hermione. She entered the common room. I enter shortly after and put my hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have changed the events of the past. I should have helped you Hermione but I didn't I was a coward. "

She turned around and looked me in the eye. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, she sat down and sobbed.

I pulled her into my chest and left her to rest her hand there, I didn't say anything just let her cry. She soon began to speak.

"Draco. I cannot shake the images and memories of that night out of my head. No matter what I try sleeping draughts, dreamless sleep potion none of it works. I haven't had a good night's sleep since that night. "

"Hermione. I will not let anyone hurt you no matter what. I will protect you no matter the consequences because..."

I shuffled in my seat and couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Because what Draco."

"It doesn't matter now. As long as you're alright."

"Should we go to class?"

I shook my head. "No there is no point now. We have missed our first two classes. We can explain to McGonagall later on. Why don't we sneak to Hogsmeade and have a picnic"

"Are you sure?"

"It will be fine. We can just say you didn't feel well and I looked after you."

**-Third Person's POV-**

Draco clicked his finger and a house elf appeared. He kindly asked for a picnic and a blanket. The house elf came back with the food.

Taking Hermione's hand. He pulled her out of the common room and guided her through the halls.

They left Hogwarts and went to a meadow field by Hogwarts. It was still warm even though it was September.

Draco laid out the blanket and emptied the basket.

He poured her a drink and patted the space next to him. She walked over and sat next to him. They made small conversation.

"Do you want anything to eat Hermione?" Draco politely asked.

"Sure what is in the basket?" Hermione questioned.

"Some sandwiches, strawberries and a chocolate cake."

"Ohh. We should start with the sandwiches." She replied.

They quietly ate there sandwiches. Draco took Hermione's hand in his and looked her in the eye. His heart melted at the look of happiness in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione I have something to tell you." Draco said.

"Draco. I also have something to tell you. "Hermione said at the same time. Both laughed relieving the tension that was being to fill the air.

They sat there some just holding hands watching the clouds in the sky.

"Hermione." Draco whispered softly.

"Over the past couple of weeks. I have slowly but surely began to see a side of you. I never thought I would see. You are strong and determined. I don't know how to say this Hermione. But I think I'm in love with you."

"Draco" Hermione whispered. She pulled Draco closer and gently placed her lips against. His arms pulled her closer. He felt Hermione's tears running down her face and he gently wiped them away.

They both pulled apart and sat there looking at each other. Laying down on the grass. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest. They both watched the clouds and started there all afternoon. Laying on the grass, talking to each other, laughing and joking together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hermione and Draco soon went back to Hogwarts after their picnic. As they walked back through the secret passage, Draco took Hermione's hand, and they clashed their hands together tightly. After they entered the common room, both sat on the sofa.

"I can't tell the others Draco."

"I know."

They both sat there in a comfortable silence, with each other. Hermione glanced at the clock and saw the time. She was slightly astonished that they had been gone as long as they had. According to the clock it was four o'clock.

McGonagall was furiously walking into the Head's common room. Malfoy and Granger hadn't turned up to any of their lessons. There must have be a reasonable explanation. Storming into the common room angrily, she saw the pair sitting there.

"Granger, Malfoy why haven't you attended any of your classes today?" McGonagall uttered her voice stern and angry.

"Hermione wasn't feeling very well and I didn't want to leave her along while she was unwell Professor." Draco replied confidently.

"Granger are you well now?"

"Yes Professor. I am feeling much better now. Thank you."

McGonagall nodded, and replied "Here is what you two have missed from your classes. I expect you to catch up."

Simultaneously Draco and Hermione replied "Of course Professor."

Walking out of the common room, McGonagall smiled at their feeble lie they had told. Clearly they had spent the day together rather than going to their lessons, and maybe Hermione had been ill at the beginning of the day but she looked fine then.

Shortly after McGonagall had left Ginny entered the common room for the first time. "Wow this place is beautiful Hermione." Draco got up and nodded his head and said as he walked out "I have Quidditch practice. See you two later."

Ginny sat with Hermione and started to wiggle her eyebrows at her. "So are you going to explain why you weren't in class today?"

"I didn't feel very well. That is all Ginny. Nothing to worry about." Hermione replied.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a look of disbelief on your face. "I don't believe you Hermione." Ginny kept watching Hermione with sharp eyes, glaring trying to force it out of her with only her glare.

"Fine. We went on a picnic."

"Ooh. So what was it like Hermione? Was it a date?"

Hermione began to explain the various details of the outing until she got to the end and paused taking a very deep breathe before she continued. "We kissed."

Ginny looked at her totally unsure of what was being explained. Then she started squealing.

"This is amazing. I am so happy for you. I cannot believe this." Ginny screeched.

"You cannot tell anyone though. I don't know how Harry and Ron will react. We have to keep it a secret for now. Please Ginny don't tell anyone."

"Of course. I cannot believe you are dating Draco Malfoy. It is a so romantic, you and Draco being Head Boy and Head Girl you get on so well as well. This is so cute Hermione."

Hermione fell back against the sofa in relief. Ginny kept rambling on about anything and everything. Hermione wasn't listening but when she started she heard Ginny talking about weddings and how she would be the maid of honour. Hermione grabbed her books and began catching up on her work while Ginny sat there talking for what seemed like hours.

Shortly Ginny left a while after Hermione had started her work, and went to try and find Harry. Walking into the Gryffindor common room, Ginny still didn't find Harry, then she decided to try the Quidditch stadium as Draco had mentioned Quidditch.

As she started to walk outside, she saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin holding their Quidditch practice. She noticed that Harry and Draco weren't arguing about sharing, they were just agreeing to practice against each other like a friendly.

She saw them all mount their brooms and started flying around the stadium. First they did a few warm ups, then they started to play, she noticed that there were a few other students with them including Ron who looked very angry throughout.

Suddenly an argument started happening between Ron, and Draco. Harry was standing between the two of them, trying to keep them away from each other.

"She broke up with you. You cheated on her!" Draco asked her.

"You don't know her. How dare you?" Ron screamed at her and ran towards Draco.

Ginny ran over towards Ron and put her heads around him, trying to pull him back. Harry pulled back Draco, and told him to go to his common room. Draco walked away a glare plastered on his face. Ron tried to run after Draco but Harry and Ginny held him back.

"Bloody bastard. Go to hell!" Ron shouted at Draco. Ignoring him Draco continued to walk back to Hogwarts. His fists balled by his sides.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Draco was walking back to the common room, clutching his broomstick. He walked into the common room, and saw Hermione working away. Her face was plastered with concentration, as she worked through all the work they had missed. Her hair was covering her face and she keep running her heads through her hair in frustation.

His face relaxed and he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. Stripping of his clothes and jumping in the shower, he relaxed his muscles. Afterwards his walked into the common room in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt.

Sitting down next to Hermione, he grabbed all his belongings and began walking away along side her. Hermione groaned in frustation and threw her quill down onto the parchment.

"What is wrong Mione?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled at the use of her nickname and replied "This doesn't make any sense." And pointed towards a passage in the textbook.

He read it over and kindly explained it to her and then she furiously wrote information down and finished off her final essay. Sitting back on the couch, she grabbed a book and started to read. She started to curl up in a ball, reading.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly without Hermione finding out about the argument until the next morning. Ron came storming into their common room, waking both of them up. He was screaming "Malfoy, get your fat ass out here."

Groggily they both stepped out their bedrooms, and stood in the doorways rubbing their eyes and trying to tame their hair. Draco looked at him, and Ron lunged towards him and started punching him. Hermione grabbed her wand and shouted "Stupefy." at Ron.

He ran down onto the ground completely stunned. Harry and Ginny ran in the common room. Both stood there and saw Hermione shaking and crying with Ron stunned and Draco with bruises on his face.

Ron and Ginny took Ron's arm and started dragging him out of the common room. Hermione fell down the wall and let her tears flow freely.

"I can't believe I just stunned by best friend."

Draco sat next to her and put his arm around her, "You did what you had to do."

"Nobody should do that while I sleep. Instincts." Hermione said, while sobbing.

"Hey, hey. It is alright. He will forgive you eventually. These things take time Mione."

"I should heal these bruises. You can't do it yourself even if you want to be a healer."

He laughed and Hermione worked her magic. The bruises disappeared. Both of them went to get ready for their classes.

All day they spent the day with only each other, Harry and Ginny had taken Ron to the hospital wing, and were enjoying the time along so they could be a couple together. That evening Hermione decided to ask Ginny and Harry if they wanted to hang out in their common room, as Hermione hadn't spent that much time with either of them since the summer as she was extremely busy.

When evening dawned on them, they sat around in the common room drinking hot chocolate and talking like responible adults. The atmosphere was light-hearted, to an outsider there was no evidence there had been a war only months earlier which had torn these four strong individuals apart, but eventually bringing them together.

-A few months later-

Running down the corridor, Draco saw Hermione walking down, her back straight and her hair flowing behind her. He ran up to her and hugged her from being. She started laughing and kissed him on the cheek. Just as she did, Ron walked around the corner and felt his heart being ripped out by jealousy.

The couple then walked outside into the new falling snow and walked around the grounds along with many other students who had similar ideas before they were all banned from going outside. People watched on as they saw the Head Boy and Girl walk around the snow hand in hand.

Over the past few months Draco and Hermione became open with their relationship and not many people cared apart from Ron. McGonagall looked out of her office window and saw Draco and Hermione wandering around, smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the weather.

The holidays were soon approaching and the students were getting the most out of the Hogwarts snow since it probably wouldn't be like this anywhere else.

Luckily for Hermione and Draco it looked like they were going to be two of the only students at Hogwarts since pretty much everybody was leaving expect the Weasleys were coming to Hogwarts for Christmas, as McGonagall had invited them since it was the first Christmas since the Battle and they all had been a big part of it.

Walking down the pathway to Hogsmeade, Ginny and Harry laughed with each other. Walking into the town they bumped into Fred and George who had just opened their new joke shops. Receiving some free products before leaving. Harry and Ginny went their separate ways to get each other gifts. Draco and Harry set off to buy their beloved other halves a Christmas present.

Harry quickly got his gift for Ginny. Draco on the other hand was struggling. Standing outside the jewellery shop in looked into the window and saw the perfect gift. In the shop window was a charm bracelet, walking in he purchased it and bought some charms to go along with it.

Ginny and Hermione spent their entire trip wandering around trying to decide what gifts to buy. Eventually they ended up at the Quidditch supply store where Ginny gathered some items for Harry. However Hermione was indecisive, wanting to get Draco the best present ever since it was their first Christmas together.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she pulled Ginny out of the shop and started speaking at the speed of light telling her plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione ran towards the bookstore, and started buying loads of muggle books, smiling to herself as she did. Afterwards Hermione and Ginny met up with Draco and Harry. The four of them walked back to Hogwarts. Ron had seen them strolling through Hogsmeade together, he felt jealous that his friends were happy with each other.

Later that afternoon, Hermione was sitting outside on a bench with a book in her hand. Ginny was with Luna. Draco had Quidditch practice and Harry was finishing off some of his homework.

Ron was walking outside alone, his hands in his pockets. As he walked through the grounds he saw Hermione sitting on a bench along. She was reading a book like always. He smiled at the sight of her and remembered all the times he had seen her done that.

He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hermione." He said.

She turned and saw Ron sitting next to her. "Ron" She replied rather coldly.

"I'm here to apologise for what I did to Draco. I can see you're happy together and yes I am jealous, but that is only because I care for you."

"Ron, you punched him in the face early in the morning."

"I know. I was angry, I kept thinking of you and him together."

"Well it is something you are going to have to get used to. He treats me better than you ever did. When your mother finds out what happened she is going to be furious at you."

"I know she is. I feel terrible when I realise I hurt you. Please forgive me."

Hermione glanced over and saw the look of sorrow in his eyes. Closing her book and turning her full attention to him, she replied "I accept your apologise but that doesn't mean I am going to forget what you did to him."

"Thank you. Let us try and be friends again. Harry has been blanking me because of what happened."

"You do deserve it Ron. You did hurt somebody for no reason."

Both of them sat there watching the snowflakes drifting through the sky again. They had made amends of the unfortunate events that had occurred but things were never going to be how they used to be.

A while later Hermione walked away and went back to her common.

-A few days later-

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron stood on the steps of Hogwarts watching everybody leaving. They hugged their friends as they got in the carriages to go to the station to get the train back to London. They stood there and waved as all the students left. Leaving them and the teachers standing on the steps watching everybody leave.

Walking back inside together, they strolled towards Draco and Hermione's common room, sitting around they started talking and Ron easily slipped into the group of friends. As the day pasted they started to make plans for tomorrow. The Weasleys were coming in the morning joining them for lunch and staying the evening.

Soon the agreements were settled and they would meet in the Gryffindor common room and exchange their presents then.

Hermione and Draco curled up on the sofa and started swapping Christmas tales, with each other. It soon became dark and there was a knocking sound on the door. Walking over and opening the door to see a young Teddy Lupin standing there with footsteps following him.

He grinned up at Hermione and held some flowers. She picked him up and waited until she saw Harry coming around the corner followed by Lupin. Both chuckled when they say Hermione holding him, and Teddy talking to her and Hermione talking back.

"Can I stay with Hermy?" Teddy asked.

Lupin looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows as if asking if it was alright.

Hermione nodded and brought Teddy into the warmth of the common room. Draco looked up and saw the blue haired boy in Hermione's arms.

Sitting down with him, Hermione started to chat and play with him. Draco sat there looking uncomfortable until. Teddy clambered onto his lap and started playing with his hair while asking hundred and one questions. Hermione started laughing at the look of shock and terror on Draco's face as he did this but he soon relaxed and started talking to him.

Soon Teddy fell asleep. Hermione picked him and placed him in her bed and got in with him. He curled up against her and she soon fell asleep holding Teddy in his arms. Draco stood in the doorway of her room and looked at Teddy curled up in her arms. He started to think and imagined a small child with blonde hair or brown hair in her arms in a bed they shared and a house of their own.

He couldn't shake the feeling he had found the one person, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Signing as he realised the truth and thinking about the challenges ahead, mostly thinking of spending the day with the Weasleys only hoping they would accept although they had been nothing but kind to him straight after the battle but that was before he started dating Hermione who they saw as their daughter and sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione woke up the next morning, and found the bed empty next to her. She sat up and walked into the common room where she found Draco and Teddy sitting there talking. She stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Good Morning." Hermione said, while sitting down next to them

"Hermy. Can we open our presents?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Nope not yet. We have to go to the common room to see the others, and then you can." Hermione said.

He jumped up and down, "Let's go then!" Teddy screamed happily.

Hermione, Draco and Teddy pulled on some jumpers and shoes before walking to the Gryffindor common room with their hands filled with bags that contained Christmas presents. Once they entered, they found Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting around the fire talking. Taking a seat on the couches near them, everybody was sitting around talking. After about half an hour Lupin had joined them while Molly and Arthur were with the remaining professors.

They began exchanging presents. Draco and Hermione exchanged gifts quietly while everybody else was talking and laughing. She slowly and gently opened the present and saw a beautiful charm bracelet. Hanging off the charm bracelet there was a little book, a star, a letter H, and a heart. Hermione gasped and hugged Draco at the sight of the stunning present he had bought her.

Draco then proceeded to open his gift, pulling back the wrapping paper, he proceeded to see a four books. Reading the titles he noticed all of them were Muggle books. Smiling slightly he wrapped his arm around Hermione, and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for my wonderful gift." She smiled and her cheeks tinted red. After all the gifts were exchanged, Draco and Hermione went back to the common room and changed before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked in, there were snowflakes drifting from the ceiling, along with a giant Christmas tree, and one long table down the middle. The Great Hall looked extremely empty due to the lack of students at the school.

All sitting around, they sat their breakfast. After breakfast they all decided to go outside and have a snowball fight since they had the whole of the Hogwarts grounds to themselves while everybody was away on vacation. Hermione screamed as a snowball hit the back of her head. The snowball dripped down her back onto her neck and she shivered with the cold. Turning around she saw Draco standing there laughing with Fred and George at her reaction. She waved her wand and then they were being pelted with snowballs.

All three of them ran away and hit behind trees but the snowballs followed them and continued to bombard them. Hermione laughed and so did Ginny and Harry at the sight of Fred, George and Draco being chased by snowballs.

They all contrasted barriers to hide behind and made a pile of snowballs. Soon all of them were running around soaking wet, laughing after the fun they had had. They walked back inside the castle leaving a trail of water behind them, they all went their separate ways and got into different showers and baths to warm up before they had their massive Christmas lunch.

Sitting around the table, the atmosphere was relaxed. Molly and Arthur didn't seem bothered by Draco and Hermione's relationship which Draco himself was secretly relieved about.

They sat around the table for the rest of the afternoon, catching up on stories and playing chess and cards with each other. There was no tension between any of them, and it was hard for anybody to believe there had been a war the previous year. As the evening started to dawn on them. McGonagall decided to put some music on and allow the students to have a little bit of a party between them.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her onto the floor that had been made. Draco kept spinning her around. Hermione had a cute smile plastered onto her face and she was laughing. Ginny and Harry joined in as well as Arthur and Molly before Fred jokingly pulled George on the dance floor and they waltzed around together.

Hermione relaxed into her chair as she reflected on the events of the day and was surprised at how everything had gone so successfully and Molly and Arthur had actually congratulated them on their relationship, obviously they hadn't done this in front of Ron as that would be like rubbing salt into a sore wound and the Weasleys had bigger hearts than that.

George and Fred had teased Hermione a little, they had always seen her as their little sister and were very protective over her even giving Draco a firm warning about what they would do to him if he ever hurt her.

Hermione curled closer to Draco's side, and her head was eventually resting on his chest. He was running her fingers through her hair, as he started to read out loud one of the books she had given to him.

The relaxing sound of Draco reading a Christmas Carol caused Hermione to doze off, it wasn't a while afterwards that Draco fell asleep on the sofa too.

Eventfully the pair's first Christmas together had turned out to be a success, and the relaxing thoughts of the day had sent them both off into a dream filled sleep of the future times both could enjoy together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

**-The End of the Year-**

"As Draco Malfoy is the head boy this year. He will be making a graduation speech." McGonagall said.

Draco walked up to the podium a few cue cards in his hand. He shuffled them nervously.

"This year as has been an eventful year. I have made many new friends and have been lucky enough to find someone who has a very big heart and they have a place in it for me." He gestured towards Hermione and everybody else sitting there.

"Unfortunately for us our time at Hogwarts is coming to an end and all of us are going on to do new and exciting things. Likely for us there are many more events that lie ahead in our future. The end for now, is just a new beginning to bigger and more exciting things to come. I hope that I have the new friends I have made throughout the past year with me on this journey in front of me. I am extremely excited for the future and cannot wait to experience new things and Hogwarts will always be our home. No better how far we go, these walls will always be our roots. And if everything falls apart then at least we will still have Hogwarts. Let us hope that it will always be that way for future generations to come."

Draco finished his speech and walked away as everyone applauded loudly. Draco smiled and sat back down next to Hermione. Their fingers entwined as McGonagall continued talking.

After graduation they all sat on the train back to London, the atmosphere was sad and slightly tense. There was complete silence. Once they pulled into the station. Everybody stood up and walked out of the station, nobody spoke.

They all arrived at the Burrow and everybody sat down in the living room. "At least we had a good 7 years right." Ron said.

After Molly walked in bringing a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. They all soon began swapping stories and discussing everything that happened over their 8 years. The atmosphere had relaxed and they were all laughing and joking about everything that had ever happened.

After all the Golden Trio had been through they were finally happy. Ginny and Harry had rekindled their relationship during the previous summer, and Harry had finally asked for her hand in marriage after them all spending the entire year waiting after all they were perfect for each other.

Ron hadn't been with anyone new since him and Hermione had broken up but he was copying with her dating Draco after all there wasn't much he could since she was the happiest she had ever been.

Draco had been surprising welcomed into this small tight knitted group of friends and he fitted in perfectly well, after being threatened by multiple Weasleys not to hurt Hermione.

**-A year later-**

Hermione had spent the whole day wishing for the afternoon to come, today was her and Draco's 2 year anniversary, and Draco was surprising her. She walked into the house they owned together and started to get ready. Draco had decided to go next door and get ready at Harry's while Ginny came over and helped Hermione. Ginny and Harry had gotten married a couple of months earlier and Ginny was expecting their first child.

Hermione and Ginny spent the majority of the afternoon getting ready before Draco knocked on the front door.

Ginny ran down the stairs and opened the door, Draco stepped inside the front hall, and looked up at the top of the stairs. Hermione appeared and smiled, she slowly walked down the stairs. She was wearing a red floor length ball gown. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side. She walked down the stairs and Draco held out his head and gave it to her.

They walked outside and Draco helped her into the car and joined her. The car took them to a beachside restaurant. They took a table overlooking the beach where the sea was lapping the golden sand. They spoke throughout the dinner.

Just before their dessert arrived. Draco stood up and got down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger I have been in love with you for 2 years now and I finally feel I have waited long enough. Will you marry me?"

Hermione blushed and a few tears rolled down her face. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and said "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Draco beamed and kissed her before slipping the ring onto her finger and them sitting back down at the table, their hands entwined. The diamond engagement ring sparkling in the light.


End file.
